


an unexpected outcome

by viccristak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, love me some fjord/beau bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viccristak/pseuds/viccristak
Summary: Beau finds a pleasant surprise in her room when she comes in late at night.





	an unexpected outcome

**Author's Note:**

> come on. where tf did yasha sleep. am i the only who was wondering that the entire time

Beau walks back to the tavern in sort of a daze, feeling sore all over, her sprained wrist a hard pain to deal with. There is a proudness swelling in her chest that she hasn’t felt in a long while and it makes her forget – albeit momentarily – about her injuries.

When she enters the Inn, there is no sign of her friends at any of the tables and Yorda is the only one present, currently cleaning the counter. She looks up when she hears Beau come in and her eyes widen at the state of her face. Beau waves a hand dismissively in her direction and the barkeep simply shrugs, probably used to stranger things.

Climbing up the stairs is difficult to do and it takes her longer than it usually does, her wobbly legs feeling like they are going to give out any moment, but she manages.

Once upstairs, Beau quietly pushes the door to her and Jester’s room, careful not to make any sound (although her blue friend has already proved to be a heavy sleeper so she is not too worried). It is not totally dark inside, the moonlight coming in from the window drawing a faint light to the room. Her gaze falls first on Jester, who is snoring softly, limbs all over the bed, taking up the whole space of it. It makes the corners of Beau’s lip turn upwards. However, when she turns to her own bed, she jumps and almost lets out a scream.

“You look like shit,” Yasha says, sitting up on _Beau_ ’s bed.

Beau gapes at her, but Yasha simply raises an eyebrow, apparently waiting for the monk to explain her current state. Her violet eye seems to shine brighter in the night light.

“What are you doing here?” says Beau, finally finding her voice.

“There were no more rooms available for me,” explains Yasha. “Jester said you wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with her.”

_Oh._ It hadn’t even crossed Beau’s mind – or any of her friends, she thinks – that Yasha would need somewhere to sleep in that night. She looks to Jester’s bed, the tiefling being in the same position she was in when she first came in – there is no way there is space for Beau. 

Beau makes a face and points to Jester. “I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t think that’s happening.”

Yasha shifts her gaze to Jester, too, and observes her for a minute but Beau cannot for the life of her figure her out. It startles her then when Yasha stands up to her full height.

“I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“What?!” Beau exclaims.

“I’ve slept on worse places.”

“I’m sure you have,” says Beau, not doubting it for a minute. “But _I_ ’ll be the one sleeping on the floor.”

Yasha actually snorts. “No way. Have you seen yourself?”

“Yeah, I look like shit or so you say,” says Beau, rolling her eyes. “Whatever.”

They stare each other down silently. Beau can feel that her legs physically cannot stand her weight anymore, and she only just wants to go to sleep at this point, not really caring about the particular place she ends up resting in. She can also feel the bruises on her face starting to swell; there’s an unpleasant throbbing to her head now that the adrenaline of the fight is gone.

Yasha seems to notice Beau feeling weaker by the minute because she is the one to break eye contact. She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs.

“Fine,” she says. “We will share.” Beau simply raises an eyebrow. “It's big enough for the both of us. I don’t move when I sleep like your friend over there,” she adds, pointing to Jester with her finger.

Beau shrugs and starts making her way to the bed. She places her stick next to it and finally lays down, clsoing her eyes immediately. Her body relaxes at once and she sighs contentedly.

“Aren’t you going to change into something more comfortable?”

Beau opens one eye just to make out Yasha’s form righ above her. “Nah,” she answers, closing the eye once again. Yasha doesn’t say anything else but she feels the bed dip with the woman’s weight. The bed is wide enough to fit both of them, it’s true, but barely. Their arms brush and Beau has to move further to the wall in order for Yasha to lay down fully.

“You good?” she says, once she feels the movement has died down.

Yasha clears her throat before answering. “Yes,” she says in a weak voice.

Beau opens both her eyes this time to look to her side at the woman laying next to her. Yasha’s eyes are closed, but the monk is surprised to see a faint blush on her pale cheeks. She smirks to herself at the realization.

“Goodnight, Yasha.”

There’s a brief silence until Yasha finally breaks it, mumbling a goodnight back. Beau faintly thinks about how much she likes Yasha's taciturn nature before she passes out from exhaustion.

-

On the way to the Inn after a successful shopping trip, while everyone is distracted, Beau pulls Fjord aside. He looks at her curiously.

“So uh,” she starts, “Yasha remembered the place I did not want to go to.”

Fjord raises an eyebrow, but he seems to know where the conversation is going. “That she did. Are you surprised?” he asks.

“Well, yeah,” Beau answers. “Doesn’t seem like the type to remember meaningless stuff about people. Doesn’t seem the type to care!”

“Same could be said of you,” counters Fjord. “And we both know it is not true.”

Beau frowns. “I don’t care.”

“You seem to care an awful lot about Yasha thinks of you,” quips Fjord. Beau gives a light punch to his arm in response and he laughs. “Alright,” he says, more seriously now. “What is this about?”

Beau sighs, pondering on the question for a while.

“Okay,” she finally speaks up, “I do find Yasha attractive.”

“No kidding.”

She ignores Fjord’s teasing remark and continues on. “I think she might find me attractive too, but how the fuck do I go about it?”

The half-orc puts an arm around his friend’s shoulders comfortingly. “Look, the way I see it, there is some serious sexual tension going on between you two. Just get in there, have some fun, see how it goes. She does not seem the type to beat around the bus.”

“That’s true,” admits Beau. “Just go for it, eh?”

Fjord hums. “Yeah.”

Beau looks ahead to the rest of the group. Caleb is giving Nott a piggyback ride and Jester seems to be babbling on about something while Molly listens in excitedly. Yasha is a little off to the side, and Beau observes how she pulls out a book from one her pockets and carefully tucks the flowers Nott just gave her a brief moment ago into one of the pages.

“I think a few flowers might help my case,” she says to Fjord, small smile on her face.

Fjord turns his gaze to where Beau’s is and laughs. “Yeah, it might.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! literally just wrote this the minute i finished the episode.  
> find me on tumblr @hawkebela


End file.
